les liens du sang
by sam malefoy
Summary: ba harry renie sa cousine qui a tous fait pour le voir et elle se console dans les bras de ..... (ki est le personage principal lol) sauf que la cousine a un succès fou au près de tous (preske sans exception)
1. Default Chapter

Je m'appelle Julie Samantha Potter, je rentre à Poudlard en 7ème année, c'est rare qu'un élève arrive à Poudlard en milieu de cycle, encore plus en 7ème année.La raison pour laquelle je rejoins cette école est Harry Potter, j'ai appris durant l'été l'existence de mon cousin et avide de le connaître j'ai demandé à changer d'école.Je n'ai aucune famille à par lui, j'ai été élevée par une famille de sorciers au sang pur qui ne toléraient aucun égard de ma part, de plus le fait que je sois de sang mêlé ne jouait pas en ma faveur.

J'ai appris que mon cousin avait été élevé du côté moldu par des parents de ma tante.Je suis tellement pressée de le rencontrer, nous ne seront plus seul enfin !

Il est à ce que j'ai entendu fort gentil et il a deux meilleurs amis fantastiques, j'ai hâte de tous les rencontrer , on m'a dit qu'il était à Griffondor,j'aimerais être avec lui ça serait génial.

La rentrée est demain,je vais enfin quitter ma famille, jusque là j'ai eu un précepteur pour me faire cours, je ne sortait jamais ,ils avaient probablement peur que je connaisse ma véritable identité et que je les quittent.C'est ce qui est arrivé, j'ai reçu une lettre du grand Dumbledore qui me disait devoir me parler au plus vite mes « parents » se sont alors résignés et m'ont laissés partir.

Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me garder par amour, je pense connaître l'autre raison mais je n'en suis pas sûre .Il faudra que je le demande à Dumbledore.

Je repense à mon cousin, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est selon les dires très joli garçon j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien,enfin c'est forcer .Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que Harry serait ravi de me connaître, il ne peut pas l'être autant que moi.Il n'est pas au courant, j'ai décidé de lui dire moi même, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me le dise lui alors je lui dirait moi.


	2. chapitre 2

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé ,aujourd'hui elle rentrait à Poudlard .Elle allait enfin rencontrer son cousin Harry elle se faisait une telle joie de pouvoir enfin lui parler, lui son cher cousin !Les heures s'écoulaient et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait plus elle sentait son cœur chavirer à l'idée de revoir quelqu'un de sa famille.Peut être allait-elle malgré ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore lui ressembler il lui avait dit qu'il étaient plutôt différents.

Elle se préparait avant de partir ,elle essayait de se mettre à son avantage , car malgré le fait qu'elle aille dans cette école pour retrouver Harry , elle avait bien l'intention de se faire quelques amis.Il est probable qu 'une bonne apparence l'y aide.

Elle lissa ses cheveux, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules ils étaient blonds/roux.Elle maquilla un peu ses yeux bleus avec un peu d'ombre à paupières et de l'eye liner,une touche de gloss sur les lèvres et c'était fini.Elle portait un pantalon noir serré et un débardeur blanc avec le signe de l'anarchie .Il faut imposer ces convictions.Elle vivait peut-être chez des sorciers au sang pur mais elle s'intéressait beaucoup aux moldus, sa mère en était une .Son père quand à lui était Thomas Potter le frère de James Potter,c'était un bon sorciers selon les dires.Sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas de sang pur elle était une excellente sorcière contrairement aux préjugés.Sa 'famille' n'aimait pas qu'elle s'habille en moldu .

Elle traversa ensuite Londres, du côte tant détester de ses parents adoptifs.Les gens se bousculaient, ne se remarquaient pas.Elle arriva enfin à la gare de King Cross, elle reconnu les sorciers , elle pouvait palper leur aura.D'autres étaient reconnaissables par leurs tenues, ils ne savent pas s'habiller en moldu, c'est amusant .

Elle viens d'aperçu alors un jeune sorcier,il est comme on le dirait…canon ! Il à une musculature plutôt développée, probablement due au Quidditch il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.Il avait une aura très puissante et il était pour le moins qu'on puisse dire charismatique.Elle attendit alors que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, elle n'était jamais venue ici et ne savait pas où était la voie 9 ¾.

« Miss Potter ? »

« Oui c'est moi . »

« Bien, je suis Severus Rogue et je suis professeur de potions à Poudlard.Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ . »dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

'il doit connaître mon cousin ,et ne pas beaucoup l'aimer' songea t-elle

Elle le suivis un petit moment et il traversa alors un mur sous ses yeux.Elle continua derrière lui et traversa le mur se retrouvant alors au milieu de centaines de sorciers.Le professeur Rogue la mis dans le train et il reparti, la laissant seule ici.

Un autre professeur vint vite la voir,elle était accompagnée du jeune homme de tout à l'heure.Il est vraiment très beau, il à les cheveux très blond on dirait des fils d'or et les yeux d'un bleu profond avec des pointes de gris.'Il me regarde étrangement il doit se demander qui je suis.' Se dit-elle.

« Bonjour Miss je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall, professeur de métamorphose.Je suppose que vous voulez voir votre cousin ? »

« Oui ! »

« Très bien.Mr Malefoy en tant que préfet en chef auriez vous l'obligeance de conduire Miss Potter… »

« Potter ? »s'écria t-il . « Mais c'est pas possible !elle…elle lui ressemble pas du tout !Elle est presque… »

« Oui monsieur Malefoy vous avez bien entendu je disais donc pourriez vous conduire Miss Potter au compartiment de son cousin.Pas besoin de vous expliquer qui il est… »

« Non.» répondit-il fermement .

« Bien je dois vous laisser.À bientôt Miss. »

Lorsque la prof les a laissé elle aurait voulu poser plein de questions au jeune garçon sur son cousin mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.

« Je suis presque quoi ? »

« Quoi ?Demanda t-il visiblement excédé. »

« Tu as dis que j'étais presque… et la prof t'as coupé. »

« Ba t'avais l 'air plutôt cool et tu lui ressemble pas. »

« Et lui il est pas cool ?Tu l'aimes pas on dirait ? »

« Non tu l'as dit je l'aime pas, pas du tout même c'est mon pire ennemi.D'ailleurs je pense pas qu'on sera amené à se reparler un jour toi et moi.Entre nous ton cousin et trop con. »

Elle pris alors une moue renfrognée et murmura un petit dommage.

« On est arrivés . »

Et sur ce il la laissa devant le compartiment plantée là seule.

Elle est entrée doucement et tous les visages ce sont tournés vers elle .Ils étaient quatre, deux roux, un frère et une sœur, une petite brune et… lui son cousin le fameux Harry Potter.

« Harry ? »a-t-elle demander .

« Oui » répondit-il l'air d'être agacé par mon arrivée.

Elle lui a alors sauté au cou sans plus d'explications.Et elle s'est mise à lui crier combien elle était heureuse de le voir enfin.Et lui…il l'a alors repoussé violement .Lui criant qu'elle était totalement folle et qu'elle ferait mieux de le lâcher avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

« Ah eu oui désolée j'ai oublié de te dire je suis ta cousine voilà c'est dit.Et je suis venue dans cette école pour te connaître et je suis si heureuse ! »

Elle lui a de nouveau sauté au cou et il l'a repoussé violement une fois de plus.Il s'est mit à lui hurler dessus :

« Espèce de folle tu dis être ma cousine ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ne me mens pas !J'ai pas de famille !Et puis si t'es ma cousine il aurait fallut me le dire avant ! maintenant CASSE TOI ! »

Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire ce qui lui arrivait était tellement triste pour moi.Elle quittait tout pour le rencontrer et il la reniait sans apprendre à la connaître sans la laisser parler.Elle a quitté alors son compartiment ,elle a couru à travers le train en larmes.Et sans regarder où elle allait elle s'est heurtée à quelqu'un.C'était le jeune homme qui lui avait parler de Harry.Alors elle s'est jetée dans ses bras et me s'est mise à pleurer.Il n'avait pas l'air habitué à ce genre de choses car il resta un moment interdit.Puis il l'a prise dans ses bras et a demandé :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?Aller dis moi ? »

« Tu avais raison ce n'est qu'un con !C'est même pire que ça !»

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ? »

« Il m'a reniée. »

Alors il l'a serré dans ses bras et elle s'est remise à pleurer et pleurer, jusqu'à la dernière larme présente dans son corps et a dit :

« Je vais me venger, maintenant que je suis là je vais lui pourrir la vie.Tu pourras m'aider eu… »

« Drago Malefoy et toi ? »

« Julie Potter .»

« Ok Julie, je vais t'aider.Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? »

« Non, mais toute ma famille a été à Griffondor. »

Il fit une moue énervée ou déçue.

« Moi je suis à Serpentard.Et on est pas censé s'entendre avec les Griffondors »rit-il

Il avait un rire franc la situation avait l'air de l'amuser de le distraire.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter dans le même compartiment et elle avait pu voir ses 'amis' qu'elle n'appréciait pas dès le premier regard.Surtout cette Pansy Parkison.


	3. Chapter 3

En sortant du train ils prirent des sortes de calèches tirée par d'étranges chevaux dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.Elle voyait que le rouquin amis de Harry la regardait intensément elle se demanda alors pourquoi .Puis il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit en se forçant un peu.Elle avait pas envie de sourire.Elle monta dans un calèche accompagnée de Drago et d'autres élèves qui avait apparament l'air dérouté de voir Drago parler à quelqu'un.Le trajet ce déroula plutôt bien ils parlaient de tout et de rien.Les élèves avaient été très sympa avec elle.Elle commençait à se demander si Harry n'était pas le seul con de cette école.À cet pensée elle sourit.

Poudlard était extrêmement grand comme elle avait pu le constater dès ces première secondes a peine avait-elle vu le grand Hall qu'elle était époustouflée. Alors le professeur qui lui avait présenté Drago dans le train se tînt devant elle et lui dit :

« Miss veuillez me suivre vous aller vous placer avec les premières années pour la répartition. »

« D'accord. »

'Drago m'as dit que tout ce passerait bien mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être terrifiée je voudrais aller à Serpentard pour être avec Drago.'

La répartition des élèves de première année sa termine bien trop vite au goût de Julie.Le professeur Dumbledore commença alors à parler d'elle et elle était très mal à l'aise.

« Pour cette année nous accueillerons aussi une nouvelle élève qui ira directement en septième année.Miss Julie Potter. »

Alors les acclamations volèrent comme pour chaque élèves de première année étant passé sous le Choixpeau avant.Quelques murmurent s'élevèrent à la table des Serpentards mais Drago les fit taire tout de suite.

Elle senti alors le professeur Mac Gonagall lui mettre le chapeau sur la tête et se retrouva les yeux couverts.

« Mmh intéressant , une Potter je ne m'attendais pas à ça voyons quelle sera ta maison ?Tu es très intelligente à ce que je vois mais Serdaigle ne t'irait pas et je vois aussi un grand désir de vengeance comme pour ton cousin !Mais contrairement à lui je n'hésiterais pas tu n'ira pas cela serait dangereux pour toi et les autres(en plus c'est une sang-mêlé) je te mettrais donc à… »

GRYFFONDOR !

'Putain mais c'est pas possible non de Dieu je suis maudite où quoi ?'

Il y eu des nombreux applaudissements, surtout venant de la table des Gryffondor elle s'y dirigea alors encore plus déçu non sans jeter un regard à Drago qui se levait.

« Et pour finir ,continua Dumbledore nos préfets en chefs de cette année sont Mr Drago Malefoy (Julie applaudit sous les regards choqués des Gryffondor) et Mr Harry Potter.Ils restèrent un moment à parler avec Dumbledore et se dirigeaient vers leurs tables respectives.

Pendant ce temps un garçon du non de Seamus ou un truc comme faisait la morale a Julie sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle aux serpentards et encore moins à Drago surtout en étant de la famille de Harry.Et elle lui à répondu :

« Ba si tu veux mon avis c'est un mec bien et vu la réaction de l'autre con quand je lui ai dit que j'étais sa cousine il est certainement moins fréquentable que Drago ! »(cassé !)

« Ah Ok si tu le dit mais bon il sera pas sympa avec toi c'est juste un conseil. »

« Mais on c'est déjà parler ! »

« Sérieux ?si tu le dit ba alors t'es une privilégiée ! faut dire que t'es jolie comme fille ! »

« Merci .»

Drago se dirigeait alors vers ma table et me dit :

« Hey Miss Le vieux (Dumbledore) à dit que vu tes relations avec ton cousin c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te fasse au château ! »

« C'est génial Dray ! »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Eu Dray…Pour DRAco et malefoY. »

« C'est cool ! »

« Merci . »

« Bon c'est pas ça mais si je suis trop gentil devant les petits lions il vont croire que c'est pour tout le monde pareil ! Tchao miss.»

Pendant qu'elle parlait avec Drago elle avait vu la façon dont la regardait Harry, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.De toute façon elle s'en foutait et même si Harry ne l'avait pas renié elle aurait pu être amie avec Drago.

« Et toi tu dois être une sang pure pour que Malefoy te parle .»Dit Neville.

« Non pas du tout ma mère est moldue ! »

« Et il le sait ? »demanda t-il

« Ba oui ! »

Julie eu l'impression d'avoir commis un crime, les discussions s'arrêtèrent et ils demandèrent tous de répéter.Même Harry semblait surpris.

« Ba oui quoi ?me dîtes pas qu'il est anti-moldus ? »dit elle en plaisantant.

« Eu ba si .»répondit une jeune fille du nom de Lavande.

« T'as quand même de la chance c'est la gars le plus beau de l'école !Et puis il à l'air de t'apprécié c'est le cas de personne d'autre. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui tu lui as fait quoi ? »

« Ba rien je pense que il fallait juste que quelqu'un aille lui parler vous l'avez déjà fait ? »

« Eu non… »

« Voilà alors poser pas ce genre de questions ! Bon j'y vais à plus ! »

Et Julie parti alors en laissant perplexe bon nombre de Gryffondor.Mais Harry lui pensait que quelque chose se tramait mais il ignorait quoi.Il allait devoir parler à Drago savoir ce qu'il voulait à cette fille.

RAR:

dodohermy: merci de ton soutien t ma fan n°1 lol et Harry tkt il é con et il soul!

darkan: merci et oui Harry il lui parle mal mais elle va se venger kome elle la di.

aida: désolé de te decevoir pour Harry mais jen ai marre kil incarne la perfection c tou lol mais merci!

nyny: merci a toi ossi c gentil wala!

ALORS MAINTENAN SI VOUS AVEZ LU JUSKE LÀ JE VOUS DEMANDE DE METTRE UNE REVIEW MM POUR ME DIRE KE C NUL SA SRÉ GENTI MAIS WALA SA ME DONNE PAS ENVI DE CONTINUER SI J'AI LIMPRESSION KE PERSONNE NE ME LI WALA C TOU!

bisousssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
